footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
Stephen Carr
| cityofbirth = Dublin | countryofbirth = Republic of Ireland | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Defender | currentclub = Birmingham City | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1991–1993 | youthclubs = Tottenham Hotspur | years = 1993–2004 2004–2008 2009– | clubs = Tottenham Hotspur Newcastle United Birmingham City | caps(goals) = 226 (7) 78 (1) 90 (0) | nationalyears = 1999–2007 | nationalteam = Republic of Ireland | nationalcaps(goals) = 44 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} = = Stephen Carr (born 29 August 1976 in Dublin) is an Irish footballer who plays for and captains Birmingham City. He previously played for the Premier League teams Tottenham Hotspur and, for a shorter spell, Newcastle United. He is a former International player with the Republic of Ireland. His position is right back, but had been known to deputise at left back or centre back when required. CLUB CAREER Birmingham City Stephen Carr says Birmingham City have enough quality to steer clear of a relegation battle. Blues' defensive qualities formed the foundation of them finishing ninth in the Barclays Premier League last season. But during the current campaign they have pressed the self-destruct button with a series of unforced errors. But there were encouraging signs in Saturday's goalless draw at Manchester City even though Birmingham dropped into the bottom three. '''Relegation picture Carr said: "We have enough in that dressing room to be safe. But if we keep conceding silly goals, we won't be safe. "There have been penalties, own goals. If you look back, they have been poor. A lot of the goals have been gifts. "If we just cut that out, we are quite solid in general as a team. We know the target we have to get to be safe. It's going to be tough again. "It was good to get a clean sheet and a draw away from home against one of the big sides. It was a good confidence boost to the lads." Carr believes the relegation picture will not become clearer until the New Year. He said: "It won't be until after Christmas, even until a bit later, that you are going to see the teams that are really going to be in the mix. "It's going to be tough and there no are teams you could definitely say look as if they are going to go down. "I think it is going to go right to the end and there will be a few good teams in there." Carr added: "A few teams can say they are one win away from mid-table but it's about getting those wins. They are hard to come by in the Premier League now. "Games are so tight but the good thing is it has been shown that everybody can beat everybody. It's a strange league this year." Headline news (15 Nov 2010) INTERNATIONAL CAREER CAREER STATISTICS HONOURS Club Individual Carr named Player of Year Stephen Carr has been named Player of the Year by our Members Club. The full-back has enjoyed a magnificent year where he has not only thrilled at club level by also established himself as a first choice in the Irish team. It is the second-successive year Carr has won the award and he said: "I'm proud and delighted to be the choice once again. "This award means a lot to me because it comes from our supporters and they are very special people. They seem to have taken to me ever since I've been in the first team and I'll always be grateful for that. "The fans inspire me and in turn I think they know that I'll never give them less than 100 per cent." Carr was presented with his award by director of football David Pleat and prize draw winner Mrs Mary Gibbons. Tottenham Hotspur latest news (23 December 2000) PERSONAL LIFE EXTERNAL LINKS AND REFERENCES *Wikipedia *ESPN Soccernet *Soccerway *Soccerbase *Premier League Category:1976 births Category:Defenders Category:Tottenham Hotspur F.C. players Category:Newcastle United F.C. players Category:Birmingham City F.C. players Category:Republic of Ireland international players Category:Premier League players Category:Births by year